Various proposals have been made in the past and equipment has been offered for intra-office communications networks utilizing computers and telephones. Most such proposals suffer from the defect that they are very expensive; too expensive for most businesses, and prohibitively expensive for relatively small groups.
Therefore, a major problem attacked in making this invention is that of providing an affordable computerized office communications network.
Another problem addressed in making the invention is that it usually is necessary to provide separate equipment for dictation and telephone functions, with each sometimes requiring its own separate computer. This tends to make the total cost of equipping a set of offices relatively expensive.
Prior devices have been proposed in which appointments are stored and reminders given regarding the appointments. However, such prior systems have been unacceptably complex, expensive and difficult to use, or they have provided inadequate information for those using them, or they have other deficiencies.
Other problems which are solved by the network and methods disclosed herein are addressed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 895,010 and 894,992, now abandoned, both filed on Aug. 8, 1986 which disclose the same network. These problems will not be discussed herein.